Meu colega de quarto
by Pandora A
Summary: Bella precisa urgentemente conseguir alguém com quem possa morar perto do campus da universidade. O que acontece quando o único alguém que também precisa de um colega de quarto é ninguém menos do que o "tão famoso" Edward Cullen? UA.
1. NA: Explicações

Oi gente, quanto tempo! Tudo bem com vocês?

Nossa, senti muitas saudades disso aqui...

Passei muito, mas muito tempo fora, e sei que devo muitas explicações sobre o sumiço e principalmente sobre ter deletado as fics. Eu sei que devo, mas infelizmente nem tenho como explicar tudo isso.

Seria bastante clichê dizer que passei por momentos difíceis na minha vida, mas essa foi a mais pura verdade. E, em um momento de crise e revolta, deletei tudo – redes sociais, fanfics, tudo.

Mas, pra alegria de alguns – eu espero! – decidi finalmente voltar! Minha vontade de escrever está voltando gradativamente, e, como vocês podem ver, inclusive já estou trazendo uma fanfic nova!

Sei que tenho que dar um fim digno a _Breathe no more_, e continuar minhas outras fanfics que estavam em andamento, como _Written in blood_ e _Cuidado com o que deseja_. Eu pretendo continuar todas elas sim, porém ainda não consegui desempacar de onde parei nelas, e portanto peço um pouco de paciência. Voltarei a postá-las aos poucos e espero que todos os antigos leitores continuem lendo e deixando reviews, sim?

Por enquanto, deixo vocês com o Prólogo da nova fanfic (_Meu colega de quarto_), novíssima, recém saída do forno. E, é claro, com a promessa de que as outras voltarão o mais breve possível, assim como um novo projeto que, como eu já havia mencionado anteriormente, antes de sumir, é baseado na franquia _Premonição_ (_Final Destination_).

Se alguém quiser entrar em contato, sintam-se à vontade para me mandar MP ou um e-mail para pandora683**arroba**hotmail**ponto**com.

Obrigada pela atenção e compreensão!

Beijos,

Pandora.


	2. Prólogo: Test drive

**Meu colega de quarto**

_**Prólogo**_

Test drive

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

Parei de caminhar ao fim daquele corredor um tanto escuro e, com a mão livre, busquei o celular no bolso da calça e apertei em qualquer tecla para acender a luz, mirando-a na capa do caderno que estava no topo das coisas que carregava, a fim de iluminar o pedaço de papel colado. Passei os olhos rapidamente, lendo meus rabiscos escritos com pressa, apenas para me certificar de que estava no endereço certo.

Guardei o celular no bolso e respirei fundo, ajeitando os cadernos e livros nos braços. Hesitante, estiquei o braço livre e toquei a campainha.

- _Já vai!_ – a mesma voz que eu ouvira no telefone no outro dia veio lá de dentro do apartamento.

Não respondi e, sem pensar direito, apenas encostei-me à porta para esperar. Fechei os olhos por apenas alguns segundos e, de repente, a porta atrás de mim foi aberta. Como estava totalmente apoiada ali, com certeza teria ido ao chão se a pessoa não tivesse me segurado.

- Obrigada! – exclamei em um misto de susto e alívio, girando em meus calcanhares para ver meu salvador.

Eu não precisava perguntar-lhe seu nome para saber: era _ele_. Pelo menos, de acordo com a descrição – nem um pouco exagerada – de Alice.

Diante de mim estava o _tão famoso_ Edward _seminu_ Cullen, com apenas uma toalha enrolada na cintura, cabelos molhados e um belo tronco musculoso.

Engoli em seco quando ele pigarreou, provavelmente me pegando no flagra. Senti minhas bochechas esquentarem ao mesmo tempo em que o via franzir a testa e, sem responder ao meu agradecimento, resmungar alguma coisa para si mesmo, eu imaginei, antes de me dirigir a palavra.

- Posso ajudá-la? – ele perguntou, cruzando os braços na altura do peito despido e me olhando rapidamente de cima a baixo.

- É... Eu... – gaguejei estupidamente. – Eu estou aqui por causa da vaga. Para dividir o apartamento. – eu expliquei, talvez rápido e baixo demais para que ele pudesse entender.

- Acho que você errou de endereço. – ele respondeu com um sorriso de lado, quase zombeteiro.

Eu balancei a cabeça veemente, de forma negativa, tentando mostrar o pedaço de papel com o endereço para ele. Edward esticou o pescoço e estreitou os olhos, possivelmente tentando enxergar ou até mesmo entender o que estava escrito ali.

- Eu sou Charlie. – quase sussurrei, sabendo que devia estar absurdamente vermelha.

- Você é Charlie? – Edward repetiu, voltando a franzir a testa, agora parecendo impaciente.

- Bom, na verdade, meu nome é Bella Swan. – eu corrigi, dando um sorriso culpado. – E eu...

- Olha... – ele me cortou inexpressivo. – Eu fui bem claro no cartaz: eu estou procurando _um cara _para dividir o apartamento. E, bom, você não se parece com um.

A voz de Alice ecoou em minha cabeça: "isso não vai dar certo, Bella". Trinquei a mandíbula por um segundo. Eu não ia desistir.

- Eu sei, mas...

- Sinto muito. – ele me cortou outra vez, fechando a porta na minha cara.

- Não! Por favor! – eu implorei, vendo a porta se fechar. – Você não entende, eu _preciso_ dessa vaga, eu... – ia continuar falando quando o ouvi suspirar antes de voltar a abri-la.

- Eu tenho certeza que deve haver alguma garota por aí querendo uma colega de quarto. – ele disse, com uma cara não muito amigável.

- Acredite, não há. Eu passei as férias todas procurando e não...

- Talvez as pessoas estivessem viajando. – ele me interrompeu.

Eu suspirei, irritada, ao perceber como ele adorava fazer isso.

- Por favor! – eu tentei mais uma vez. – Deixe-me ficar por um mês. Apenas um mês, como um _test drive_. Se não der certo você pode me mandar embora.

- Um _test drive_. – ele repetiu como se experimentasse as palavras.

Sacudi a cabeça positivamente, esboçando um sorriso.

Edward fechou a cara.

- Está bem. – ele cedeu, me dando as costas e andando para dentro do apartamento.

Espiei para dentro, vendo uma sala e logo ao lado uma cozinha relativamente arrumada. Edward parou no meio da sala e se virou para mim.

- Você não vai entrar? – ele questionou ao me ver parada no mesmo lugar.

Entrei rapidinho, fechando a porta atrás de mim com a mão livre e seguindo seus passos.

- Espere aqui um minuto. – ele pediu, indicando um sofá bege com a cabeça. – Eu vou me trocar e volto para lhe mostrar o apartamento.

Comemorei internamente, assentindo.

Vi Edward sumir ao final de um corredor e só então sentei no sofá, deixando meus cadernos e livros ao meu lado.

A sala não era nem grande e nem pequena. Um conjunto de estofados beges, uma televisão LCD de 40 polegadas, um aparelho de som e uma grande estante repleta de livros eram os móveis que podia ver ali.

Olhei em volta, mas não encontrei nada que me dissesse alguma coisa sobre seus gostos. Nenhum filme, nenhuma música, nenhum quadro, nenhuma foto... Nada. E na estante, apenas livros de medicina.

Definitivamente, eu precisava descobrir alguma coisa sobre Edward. E, de preferência, algo que eu pudesse usar em meu favor para que ele me deixasse ficar até concluir minha faculdade.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, minhas explicações já estão "dadas", e por enquanto é isso...

Espero vê-los em breve!

Deixem reviews e façam com que o meu retorno seja mais feliz, ok?

Até logo, beijoss!


	3. Cap1: A um passo da liberdade

**Meu colega de quarto**

_**Capítulo 1**_

A um passo da liberdade

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

_Um dia antes._

Sempre planejei ir à faculdade perto de casa: deixar meu pai _muito_ sozinho não era uma opção.

Consegui entrar com facilidade na _Universidade de Washington_, graças às minhas boas notas na _Forks High School_, o que deixou meu pai muito feliz por eu não precisar me mudar, uma vez que o campus ficava em Seattle. Porém, ter que viajar todos os dias cerca de três ou quatro horas para ir e depois mais três ou quatro para voltar estava me desgastando demais, sem contar que a minha picape não era lá o carro mais confiável do mundo para fazer isso. Ainda mais todos os dias.

E, bom, nem preciso falar sobre a _liberdade_. Continuar morando na casa do pai, _chefe de polícia_ de uma cidade minúscula como Forks, _principalmente_ quando você está cursando uma faculdade, não é exatamente algo que os jovens de dezenove anos desejam. E é claro que eu estou incluída "nesses jovens".

Eu queria ser _livre_ para aproveitar a vida de universitária. Queria ir a festas, tomar um _porre_, dormir tarde, conhecer vários garotos e decidir qual é o melhor para mim... Queria _me divertir_!

Alice, minha melhor amiga desde que nos conhecemos no ano passado, nosso ano de calouras, não parecia gostar muito das minhas aspirações, muito embora ela estivesse presente em quase todas as festas do campus. Talvez ela achasse que eu só queria festa, ou estivesse com medo de _quem_ seria a minha colega de quarto, ou sei lá... Mas tudo bem, ela apenas não entendia muito bem a minha _necessidade de liberdade_.

Ela, assim como todas as outras garotas que eu conhecia, já estava acomodada em algum lugar. Todas com suas respectivas colegas de quarto. Menos eu.

Desde o final do semestre passado eu vinha procurando alguém com quem dividir um apartamento; de preferência, alguém que já tenha um e me aceite. Eu estava _desesperada_, e tudo o que eu ouvia era "sinto muito", "já encontrei uma pessoa", ou "quem sabe no próximo semestre".

Então, quando eu vi _aquele_ cartaz, eu nem pensei duas vezes. Eu _precisava_ daquela vaga.

Assim que Alice e eu chegamos ao prédio do restaurante universitário naquele monótono dia de aulas, a primeira coisa que fiz foi olhar para o grande mural que ficava preso na parede. Era ali onde geralmente as pessoas exprimiam suas necessidades de alguém com quem dividir seu apartamento ou em encontrar uma pessoa que precise de outra que já tenha um apartamento e esteja disposto a dividir.

A princípio, não vi nenhum cartaz diferente por ali. Porém, olhando com um pouco mais de atenção, percebi um que não estava ali ontem, perto do meu.

Imediatamente parei de andar para ler, e pude ouvir que Alice continuou tagarelando e caminhando como se eu estivesse ao seu lado. Todavia, demorou cerca de cinco segundos apenas para que ela se desse conta de que eu havia ficado para trás.

- Bella? – ela chamou, se virando para me olhar.

- Um cartaz novo. – foi tudo o que eu disse.

- Lá vem você com essa história de novo. – Alice suspirou, vindo em minha direção.

- Não é você quem vive dizendo que adoraria que eu morasse por perto para sairmos juntas? – joguei sujo, eu sei. Mas eu precisava que ela me apoiasse. Era um ponto positivo em _tentar _convencer o meu pai.

Porque, apesar de não ser muito a favor da minha mudança, eu sabia que Alice me ajudaria a falar com Charlie. Ele simplesmente _adorava _a minha melhor amiga, e tudo o que ela dizia era coerente e inteligente, na opinião dele.

- Ok, você venceu. – Alice disfarçou um sorriso. – Vamos ver... – ela procurou o tal cartaz novo. – _Procura-se um cara para dividir apartamento próximo ao campus_. – ela leu, enfatizando o "um cara". – É, não foi dessa vez.

Alice já tinha visivelmente perdido as esperanças – ou estava tentando fazer com que _eu_ perdesse –, mas eu não podia. Se aquela era a única opção, tudo bem. Eu dividiria o apartamento com um cara.

Passei os olhos pelo cartaz outra vez, procurando o nome e o telefone do dono do cartaz.

- Edward Cullen... – eu li, anotando na última folha do meu caderno, já pronta para começar a escrever seu telefone ao lado.

- O que você disse? – Alice questionou na hora, surpresa.

- Edward Cullen. – eu repeti tranquilamente, apontando para a assinatura do cartaz.

- Você não está pensando no que eu estou pensando, está? – ela não sabia se ria ou se ficava séria.

- Não sou telepata, Alice. No que está pensando? – rebati, sem olhá-la, anotando o telefone.

- Bella! – ela exclamou em tom de repreensão. – Você está cogitando a ideia de morar com _Edward Cullen_?

- Qual é o problema? – eu perguntei sem entender.

- Ele não é apenas _um_ cara, ele é _o cara_. – ela tentou explicar e eu ri.

- Fala sério.

- Ele é o cara mais popular do campus. – ela disse, fazendo uma cara de "ainda não caiu a ficha?".

- E eu com isso?

- Ele nunca aceitaria uma garota como colega de quarto. – ela disse, mais para si mesma do que para mim. – E as garotas iriam matá-la se ele aceitasse!

- Você está exagerando, Allie.

Ela apenas crispou os lábios, desistindo de tentar me convencer.

Logo em seguida saímos dali e fomos em direção ao restaurante almoçar.

Passei boa parte do almoço fazendo-a entender as minhas razões e parecia que finalmente ela tinha começado a entender o meu desespero em sair de casa o mais rápido possível. Afinal, ela já morava em Seattle, sozinha – apenas com a colega de quarto –, há cerca de um ano, desde que era uma caloura.

A outra parte do almoço se deu com Alice suspirando e descrevendo Edward Cullen, o _deus grego_ do campus.

Por fim, combinamos que ao final das aulas nos encontraríamos nos fundos do prédio da faculdade de Letras – a faculdade que eu cursava – para que eu telefonasse então para Edward Cullen.

- Bella, eu ainda não sei se é uma boa ideia... – Alice chiou, quando chegamos atrás do prédio.

- Não tenho outra opção. – lamentei, pegando o celular no bolso.

- Está bem. – ela desistiu, forçando um sorriso.

- Eu vou mentir. – contei, digitando o número dele no meu celular.

- O quê?

- Vou dizer que sou um cara.

Alice riu com vontade antes de voltar a falar.

- Realmente acha que vai enganá-lo?

- Não sei, mas preciso tentar.

- Isso não vai dar certo, Bella. – ela alertou.

- Assim pelo menos eu terei uma chance de vê-lo pessoalmente para pedir.

Ela balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro descrente, mas não falou nada.

Apertei o botão verde para iniciar a chamada e coloquei o celular no ouvido. Chamou diversas vezes até que ele finalmente atendeu.

- _Alô?_ – ouvi uma voz masculina em meio a muitos ruídos estranhos, música e gargalhadas altas.

- Edward? – eu chamei incerta.

- _Espera um pouco, não escuto nada._ – ele pediu, e eu percebi que os ruídos começaram a ficar distantes. – _Oi, quem é?_

- É... – eu comecei, e logo pigarreei, forçando uma voz um pouco mais grossa. – Meu nome é... – eu hesitei. Qual nome eu diria? – Charlie! – eu completei, ao pensar no meu pai. – Estou ligando sobre o cartaz...

- _Charlie, é?_ – ele pareceu desconfiado. – _Certo. Quando você quer ver o apartamento?_

- Pode ser amanhã?

- _Claro, claro. As cinco fica bom para você?_

- Ótimo! – eu exclamei, percebendo minha voz ficar mais aguda com a emoção. Fechei a boca depressa.

- _Tem onde anotar o endereço?_

- Sim. – tentei falar o menos possível.

Edward me passou o endereço e me explicou como chegar lá.

- _O que você cursa, Charlie?_ – Edward perguntou soando curioso.

- Hã... Letras. – respondi, mesmo com medo de que isso pusesse meu disfarce em risco. Alice riu baixinho.

- _Ah, legal_. – seu tom era sarcástico. – _Escuta, por um acaso você tem uma namorada... Ou algo do tipo?_

- Não? – minha resposta soou mais como uma pergunta. Que tipo de pergunta era essa?

- _Ótimo. Nos vemos amanhã, então?_

- Com certeza! Valeu, mano. – eu tentei imitar um cara, mas falhei miseravelmente.

Alice deu um tapa na própria testa.

- _Ok._ – Edward parecia sem jeito. – _Tchau_.

Desliguei e voltei a guardar o celular.

- Isso foi um desastre. – lamentei, deixando os ombros caírem.

- Você devia ter falado a verdade.

- Agora já foi. – dei de ombros. – Será que eu devo ir vestida de homem amanhã?

Alice me olhou feio – muito embora eu percebesse que ela estava louca para rir – e eu apenas sorri para ela.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, povinho!

Sério, sem noção do quanto eu senti falta daqui...

Mas, enfim, capítulo quentinho pra vocês! Sei que é pequeninho e sem muitas emoções, era apenas para explicar como a Bella chegou ao Ed. O próximo vai ser maior e melhor, prometo!

Perguntaram se eu vou ter dia certo pra postar e, infelizmente, a resposta é não! :( Masss, em compensação, farei o possível e o impossível para atualizar bem rápido e não deixar vocês na mão!

Um_ special thanks_ a **Grace, Queen Bibs, Christye-Lupin, bruna, Renata **e** DayDreeamer**!

Se alguém acompanhava/acompanha as outras fics, vou postar os novos-velhos capítulos delas mais tarde, ainda hoje!

Beijosssss, e não me abandonem!


	4. Cap2: Pior do que a encomenda

**Meu colega de quarto**

_**Capítulo 2**_

Pior do que a encomenda

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- Cheguei! – anunciei minha presença, apenas para o caso de Edward estar pelado ou algo do tipo.

Sem esperar por uma resposta, tranquei a porta do apartamento que estava dividindo com o deus grego do campus e joguei a chave em cima do balcão da cozinha, seguindo até o corredor a fim de ir para o meu quarto. Percebi que a porta do banheiro estava aberta, mas nem prestei muita atenção.

- Oi, Bella. – Edward me cumprimentou, de dentro do banheiro.

De soslaio, vi que ele estava sentado no vaso sanitário. Provavelmente fazendo _número dois_, já que homens urinam de pé.

- Que desagradável, Edward. – eu o repreendi, sem olhar para o lado. – Você podia ao menos fechar a porta.

- Não sabia que você estava para chegar. – ele parecia despreocupado.

Balancei a cabeça, descrente, e segui meu caminho até o meu quarto.

- E esse é _outro _motivo para eu estar procurando _um cara_, e não uma garota, para dividir o _apê_. – ele repetiu pela enésima vez naquela semana.

Nem lhe dei ouvidos.

Depois do dia em que visitei o apartamento, conversei com Charlie – com uma ajudinha de Alice, é claro – e o convenci de que seria muito melhor e mais fácil se eu morasse perto da universidade. Ele acabou concordando, contanto, é claro, que o meu colega de quarto fosse uma garota. Pois é.

Mudei-me no fim daquela mesma semana. Charlie queria a todo custo vir conhecer o apartamento e me ajudar com a minha pequena mudança, mas eu consegui fazê-lo abandonar essa ideia e ir pescar com seus amigos. Acabei fazendo a minha mudança sozinha, pois não quis pedir ajuda a Edward e nem ele se ofereceu. Resultado: um corpinho todo dolorido, depois de ficar carregando coisas escada acima.

O quarto onde eu estava acomodada era bom. Um pouco pequeno, mas suficiente. Tinha uma cama de solteiro simples, com um colchão meio molenga, uma cômoda de madeira onde eu guardei a maior parte das roupas que havia trazido – a outra parte ficou nas malas mesmo –, com alguns porta-retratos que coloquei em cima, com fotos da minha mãe, meu pai, Alice e Jacob, para nunca me sentir sozinha. E, embaixo da janela, havia uma escrivaninha com meu notebook _meio ultrapassado_ e todos os meus livros e cadernos em cima.

A primeira semana com Edward não fora nada de emocionante ou especial. Ele podia ser um deus grego, mas não era nenhum príncipe encantado. Ele não era cavalheiro e nem muito educado – usar o banheiro de porta aberta era um bom exemplo disso. Conversávamos apenas o essencial, como a que horas cada um saía e retornava ou coisas a serem compradas no mercado que ficava na esquina do nosso edifício. Geralmente cada um comprava suas próprias comidas e coisas de uso pessoal, mas algumas coisas coletivas como papel higiênico ou produtos de limpeza nós decidíamos juntos.

Assim como o meu quarto, o resto do apartamento era bom também. Tinha mais um outro quarto – o de Edward, que, por sinal, ele nunca deixava aberto e eu nem imaginava como era lá dentro –, um banheiro _sem chave na porta_ – "nunca teve uma", foi o que Edward me disse quando eu perguntei sobre isso, e ainda emendou "eu dividia o lugar com um cara, e nunca tivemos problemas com isso" –, a sala e a cozinha.

Foi bastante complicado me acostumar com a história do banheiro sem chave. Ainda lembrava como se fosse ontem a primeira vez em que precisei fazer _número dois_. Fiquei totalmente constrangida e receosa de que Edward pudesse escancarar a porta a qualquer momento, me pegando no flagra. Acabei levando uma cadeira da mesa de jantar até o banheiro para usar como _tranca_, o que me deixou um espaço mínimo para fazer minhas necessidades. Ele morreu de rir quando descobriu, mas eu nem liguei.

Eu ainda não sabia muito a respeito de Edward. Não conhecia pessoas do seu círculo social, sequer sabia se ele tinha uma namorada. Mas, nos meus primeiros dias aqui, os vizinhos comentaram algo. O prédio é 90% habitado por estudantes, e eu os ouvi falando algo sobre eu ser "mais uma para o currículo do Edward". Nem dei muita bola, mas mesmo assim era um pouco estranho, pois logo que me mudei Edward me proibiu de trazer caras para o apê; imaginei que ele também não trouxesse garotas em casa. Vai entender.

Ouvi o telefone tocar na sala, mas nem me preocupei em atender; dificilmente seria uma ligação para mim. Como Edward estava no banheiro, ninguém atendeu e logo caiu na secretária eletrônica.

"_Você ligou para o Edward. Deixe seu recado e seu número após o sinal_." – a voz de Edward saiu do aparelho.

- _Bella?_ – a voz do meu pai ecoou pelo apartamento. – _Bella, você está aí? Eu devo ter ligado errado..._

- Droga! – resmunguei e saí a passos apressados do quarto para atender ao telefone. – Oi, pai.

- _Ah, oi, querida. Achei que estava ligando para o número errado_. – ele repetiu, parecendo intrigado. – _Quem é Edward?_

Mordi o lábio inferior, sem saber o que responder.

Espiei o corredor para me certificar de que Edward ainda estava no banheiro e, ao ter certeza, me dirigi até o outro lado do apartamento, ficando o mais longe dele possível.

- _Bella? Ainda está aí?_

- Sim, estou. – respondi, esperando que ele esquecesse a pergunta.

- _Quem é Edward?_ – ele insistiu.

- É meu colega de quarto. – expliquei sem rodeios.

- _O quê?_ – Charlie berrou do outro lado do telefone, e eu podia imaginá-lo vermelho de raiva. – _Que história é essa? O que eu lhe falei sobre isso?_

- Calma, pai! – eu pedi nervosa. – O senhor não precisa se preocupar, porque...

- _Por que...?_ – ele incentivou, mas eu ainda podia perceber a fúria contida em sua voz.

- Porque o Edward é gay! – eu respondi tão rápido quanto pensei, dando um tapa na minha própria testa.

- _Gay?_ – meu pai repetiu um tanto incrédulo.

- Isso mesmo. – garanti.

- _Gay do tipo homossexual, que namora outros homens?_

- Exatamente. – eu confirmei, tapando o rosto com a mão livre.

Deus queira que eles nunca se conheçam para que eu não tenha que desmentir isso, eu desejei internamente.

- _Ah bom!_ – Charlie parecia muito mais aliviado agora. – _E vocês estão se dando bem?_

- Muito bem! – eu menti, fingindo animação. – Ele é super legal!

- _Ele cursa o quê?_ – meu pai quis saber.

Pensei no curso mais homossexual possível, e logo me lembrei dos colegas gays de Alice.

- Hã... Moda.

- _Nossa._ – agora ele parecia espantado.

Talvez eu estivesse exagerando.

- _Bom, eu só liguei para saber como você estava._

- Estou ótima, pai. Não precisa se preocupar comigo. – eu garanti, esperando que ele não voltasse a ligar.

- _Que bom. Se você precisar de alguma coisa me avisa._

- Obrigada.

- _Até logo, Bells._

- Tchau. – eu respondi. – Ah, pai!

- _Sim?_

- Se o senhor quiser falar comigo, ligue para o meu celular.

- _Por quê? _– ele voltou a ficar desconfiado.

- Hã... Eu passo mais tempo fora de casa, acho que vai ser mais fácil de me encontrar.

- _Sei. Tchau_.

- Tchau.

Desliguei o telefone e encostei-me à parede, olhando para nada em especial.

Mentir estava se tornando um hábito ultimamente. Eu precisava parar com isso logo.

* * *

><p>Tanto Edward quanto eu passávamos boa parte do dia fora de casa, chegávamos cansados e geralmente largávamos as coisas por aí. Resultado: no sábado, o apartamento era o próprio caos, com roupas, sapatos e livros atirados em todos os cantos. Fora a louça do dia anterior que estava toda acumulada na pia da cozinha, as roupas sujas esquecidas dentro da máquina de lavar e as toalhas molhadas deixadas de qualquer jeito no banheiro.<p>

Era por volta das dez da manhã quando eu levantei e decidi dar uma arrumada no _apê_. Edward tinha saído na noite anterior com alguns amigos e voltado tarde, por isso ainda estava dormindo.

Depois de duas semanas convivendo com Edward, eu já não tinha mais _tanta_ vergonha de usar minhas _roupas de ficar em casa_ na frente dele. Claro, eu também não exagerava... Mas não abria mais mão de usar uma calça de moletom bonitinha e uma camiseta mais folgadinha. E foi com esse tipo de roupa que eu me vesti para começar a arrumação.

Assim que eu adentrei a sala, pensando por onde eu começava, ouvi o típico barulho de chave destrancando a porta. Franzi a testa, em um misto de curiosidade e um pouco de receio. Quem mais tinha a chave do apartamento?

Em alguns segundos a porta se abriu e eu fiquei um pouco aliviada em notar que a pessoa era uma mulher. Ela devia ter por volta dos quarenta anos, mas era muito bonita e estava bem arrumada. Ela carregava uma bolsa chique, de marca, e algumas sacolas.

- Ah, olá! – ela me cumprimentou sorridente. – Você deve ser a Bella.

Sacudi a cabeça confirmando.

- Eu sou Esme, a mãe de Edward. – ela se apresentou sem deixar de sorrir.

- Muito prazer, senhora Cullen.

- O prazer é todo meu, querida. E, por favor, nada de _senhora_. Apenas Esme está ótimo.

Sorri para ela e caminhei em sua direção, para ajudá-la com as sacolas.

Esme havia trazido muitas guloseimas e até ingredientes para fazer um bolo de chocolate – segundo ela, era o preferido de Edward.

Em poucos minutos começamos a conversar como se fôssemos velhas amigas. Esme era um amor de pessoa, e conversamos sobre diversos assuntos.

Ela me contou que antes de mim, era Emmett quem dividia o apê com Edward, e que ele o deixou para ir morar com a namorada. No início eu não soube quem era o tal de Emmett, mas logo em seguida descobri que era o irmão mais velho de Edward, que cursava Direito. Esme me disse que costumava vir de tempos em tempos para ajudar os garotos com a arrumação e organização do apartamento e também para vê-los, já que eles não iam nunca para casa, e que decidiu que não abriria mão desse hábito, para continuar vendo pelo menos um dos filhos com certa frequência.

Enquanto eu lavava a louça e organizava algumas coisas que estavam fora do lugar, Esme ia fazendo o bolo e o almoço ao mesmo tempo, e ainda me contava sobre Carlisle, seu marido: sobre como se conheceram, se apaixonaram e formaram sua família. Descobri que o pai de Edward era um neurocirurgião famoso em Seattle e que o filho mais novo estava seguindo seus passos. Esme era formada em arquitetura, mas não exercia mais a profissão: ela se dedicava inteiramente à família.

Já passava do meio-dia quando Edward levantou e Esme então serviu o almoço. Sentamos os três na mesa e comemos juntos. Fiquei a maior parte do tempo quieta, ouvindo-os conversar. Em seguida do almoço, Esme trouxe o bolo de chocolate. Tão logo terminei de comer meu pedaço de bolo, pedi licença e saí da mesa para dar a eles um pouco de privacidade.

Edward passou a tarde atirado no sofá, assistindo a televisão, enquanto Esme e eu dávamos uma geral no apê, e eu me perguntei o que seria dele se não tivesse a mãe – e eu – para arrumar as coisas para ele.

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Bella. – Esme me agradeceu, quando estava juntando seus pertences para ir embora, ao fim daquela tarde.

- Eu que agradeço. – sorri para ela.

- Em dupla é bem mais rápido.

- Seria ainda mais se ele ajudasse. – eu resmunguei, olhando Edward no sofá por cima do ombro.

Esme riu.

- Edward é um pouco mimado e birrento, mas é uma boa pessoa. – ela falou em voz baixa, como se me contasse um segredo, e então sorriu. _Um pouco?_, eu pensei comigo mesma. – Tchau, Edward.

- Tchau, mãe. – ele se despediu sem sequer olhar para Esme.

- Homens. Todos iguais. – ela me disse, bem humorada. – Até a próxima, Bella.

Com passos largos passei na frente dela e abri a porta. Esme ficou um pouco surpresa com meu gesto, mas logo sorriu e então passou para o corredor do prédio.

- Adoraria tê-la como nora, Bella. – ela confidenciou e eu certamente corei. – Você colocaria Edward nos eixos rapidinho.

- Que isso, Esme. – eu desconversei, constrangida.

Observei ela se afastar sorrindo. Esperei ela sumir no fim do corredor para fechar e trancar a porta.

Olhei para Edward, totalmente abismada por ele ainda estar ali, atirado, sem fazer nada de útil. Ele percebeu que eu o olhava e virou para mim.

- O quê?

- Nada. – respondi, balançando a cabeça e dando-lhe as costas.

Essa história de colega de quarto estava saindo pior do que a encomenda.

Edward era um grosseirão, folgado e sem noção... Esme era uma ótima pessoa, mas aparentemente queria me _arranjar _com o filho...

Se eu não precisasse tanto disso, com certeza sairia correndo de volta para a casa do meu pai.

* * *

><p>Domingo de noite. Depois de uma tarde árdua de estudos, enfiada dentro dos livros, resolvi me <em>desenfurnar<em> do quarto para tomar um banho relaxante antes de dormir.

O apartamento estava silencioso, e o único indício de que Edward ainda não tinha ido se deitar era a luz que vinha da televisão na sala. Fui até o final do corredor e espiei a sala. Ele estava sentado no sofá, com uma tigela de pipocas no colo, assistindo a algum filme. Inútil.

Refiz meu caminho até o banheiro. No escuro, tateei a parede em busca do interruptor. Assim que acendi a luz, imediatamente desejei não tê-lo feito.

Enquanto eu passei o dia estudando, Edward passou o dia se divertindo. Ele tinha saído para almoçar com alguns amigos e jogar beisebol de tarde. Até aí, tudo bem. O problema é que o banheiro estava todo molhado, as roupas suadas dele estavam jogadas no chão do banheiro, as meias fedorentas _dentro_ da pia e o pior de tudo: a tampa do vaso sanitário estava aberta. E, sério, vocês não iriam querer saber o que tinha lá, boiando na água.

Respirei fundo.

- Edward! – eu berrei furiosa.

- O quê? – ele perguntou assustado, ainda da sala.

- O que aconteceu com o banheiro?

- Nada, ué.

- "Nada, ué"? – eu repeti entredentes raivosa. Com passos duros alcancei a pia, peguei suas meias sujas com a ponta dos dedos e então caminhei até o corredor, atirando-as na cabeça dele.

- Credo, Bella. – ele reclamou, tirando as meias do topo da cabeça e jogando em um canto da sala. – São só algumas roupas sujas.

- Antes fosse apenas isso. – retruquei, bufando de raiva.

- Alguém já disse que você é muito chata? – Edward perguntou retoricamente, enchendo a boca de pipoca. – Assim você nunca vai arranjar um namorado, garota. – ele emendou, de boca cheia.

Sentindo meu sangue ferver e querendo fazê-lo engolir tudo o que disse, respondi a única coisa que me faria sair por cima naquela situação.

- Só para você saber: eu _tenho_ um namorado.

- Oh. – ele fez, em um misto de surpresa e desconfiança. – Então ele deveria receber um prêmio por aguentá-la.

Nem me dei ao trabalho de responder e já estava pronta para sair dali, quando o ouvi perguntar:

- E como é que eu nunca ouvi você falar dele ou falar com ele nessas duas semanas?

- Hã, ele... – eu pensei rapidamente em alguém que pudesse servir de namorado de mentirinha. – Ele está fazendo intercâmbio em Portugal.

- E o nome dele é...? – ele estava tentando me desmascarar, só pode. Mas ele não ia conseguir.

- Jacob. – respondi sem pestanejar.

- Hum... – ele fez, parecendo dar-se por vencido, e virou de volta para a TV.

Suspirei silenciosamente, aliviada.

Mais uma mentira para a coleção. Isso estava começando a ficar sério.

Deixei esses pensamentos de lado por um momento e voltei para o banheiro. Depois eu lidaria com isso.

Fechei a tampa do vaso sanitário com o pé e puxei a descarga. Chutei as roupas sujas para um canto e ignorei toda a sopa que ele tinha feito, focada apenas no meu, enfim, banho relaxante.

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, povo!

Nossa, a fic foi muito mais bem-recebida do que eu podia imaginar... hehe  
>Isso que eu sou péssima com comédiahumor. Essa é a minha primeira tentativa nesse gênero... Sou muito mais adepta a um drama, e modéstia a parte, acho que escrevo muito melhor um drama do que uma comédia... Mas, como dizem né, pra tudo tem uma primeira vez!

E aí, imaginam as confusões que vem pela frente?  
>A única coisa que eu posso adiantar é que a Bella ainda vai se meter em muitas confusões... hahaha<p>

Ah, e sobre o ritmo de postagem... Sei que estou deixando vocês mal-acostumados, afinal, postando um capítulo por dia... Mas realmente não posso prometer que vai ser sempre assim. Por enquanto, os capítulos de_ BNM_ e _WIB_ (as fics que estou repostando) já estão prontos, por isso nesses últimos dias tenho me dedicado mais à _MCDQ_. Isso é temporário, porque em breve vou ter que me dedicar igualmente as outras fics, principalmente_ BNM_ que estava na reta final...

Bom, um_ thank you so much_ a **A, Renata, bruna, Chrystie-Lupin, Little Anne P, Ary Lima, Nila Cullen, Carol01 **e** Grace.**

Vejo vocês no próximo!

Beijão!


	5. Cap3: Se não pode vencê lo

**Meu colega de quarto**

_**Capítulo 3**_

Se não pode vencê-lo, junte-se a ele

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- E aí, o que você acha? – perguntei a Alice, enfiando várias batatas fritas na boca, em um claro sinal de nervosismo, após minha narrativa sobre o final de semana.

A resposta nunca veio. Tirei os olhos do meu almoço e a fitei. Segui seu olhar e só então percebi que ela nem estava prestando atenção em mim, porque estava muito ocupada flertando. E eu com os nervos a flor da pele. Que beleza.

- Alice! – chamei sua atenção, com ciúmes.

- Oi! – ela exclamou, se voltando para mim, e sorriu sem graça.

- Você ouviu _uma palavra_ do que eu disse?

- Desculpe, Bella. – ela pediu envergonhada. – É que eu estou trabalhando em algo.

- Pois é, estou vendo. – murmurei, olhando para onde ela tanto olhava.

Em uma mesa não tão longe da nossa, um cara estava sentado sozinho. Ele parecia alto e um pouco magro demais para sua altura; seus cabelos eram loiros crespos e ele usava uns óculos de grau – de leitura, eu imaginei. O prato de seu almoço já estava vazio em sua frente e ele prestava atenção no livro em suas mãos, cujo título eu não conseguia ler por causa da distância que nos separava.

- O que ele tem de mais?

- Não sei também, mas ele parece inteligente. E isso é sexy. – Alice deu um sorriso maroto e eu rolei os olhos. – Sobre o que você falava mesmo?

- Sobre Jacob. Você acha que eu devo pedir a ele para fingir ser meu namorado ou arranjar alguém que possa se passar por Jacob?

- Eu acho que você deveria desmentir essa história, isso sim. – ela pontuou, comendo um pouco de sua salada. – Você não vai ganhar nada com essa mentira.

- É claro que vou!

- O quê? – ela me desafiou, erguendo uma de suas sobrancelhas super delineadas.

- Eu vou calar a boca daquele metido! – eu expliquei como se esse fosse o maior trunfo do mundo.

- E você acha que vai valer a pena? – ela questionou sabiamente, lançando um olhar discreto para a mesa do _quatro-olhos_. – Digo, você não tem por que provar nada para Edward.

Emburrada, não respondi, empurrei meu prato para longe e cruzei meus braços na altura do peito.

- Eu falo porque quero o seu bem. – Alice disse, ao ver que eu estava obstinada a ignorar tudo o que ela tinha dito e insistir nas mentiras.

- Estou me sentindo uma criança de dez anos. – choraminguei, jogando a cabeça para trás.

- E você parece uma. – ela disse entre risos e eu a olhei feio. Ela deu de ombros. – Não acho que você vá ganhar nada com isso, mas, se quer mesmo a minha opinião, você deveria falar com Jacob. Acho que ele quebraria esse galho para você.

Eu sorri, feliz por ela ter respondido algo, enfim.

- Agora, bem que você podia quebrar um galho para mim... – Alice pegou uma caneta na bolsa e anotou o número do celular dela em um guardanapo. – ... E entregar isso para o _meu gatinho_. – ela piscou um olho.

- O que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando? – citei, pegando o guardanapo e minhas coisas para levantar.

- Ai, Bella. Que maldade. – ela fez a típica carinha do gato de botas do Shrek.

Crispei os lábios e balancei a cabeça.

- Até mais tarde, baixinha diabólica.

Ela sorriu e acenou para mim, enquanto eu me afastava indo em direção à mesa do _quatro-olhos_.

Ele notou minha aproximação antes mesmo de eu chegar realmente próxima a ele. Desviou a atenção do livro que lia, _Era dos Extremos_, e me olhou por cima dos óculos. Sorri sem graça e estendi o guardanapo para ele.

- Eu sei que parece estranho, e eu estou me sentindo muito estúpida agora, por estar aqui diante de um cara que eu nem conheço, mas... Minha amiga lhe mandou isso.

- Não quero lhe fazer se sentir pior ou lhe dizer que perdeu seu tempo... – sua voz grave e baixa possuía um quê de lamentação. – Mas eu tenho namorada.

- Ah. – eu fiz, sentindo meu sorriso se desfazer ao pensar em como Alice se sentiria em saber disso. – Você pode, por favor, apenas pegar o papel? Pode jogar fora depois se quiser. É que eu tenho certeza que ela está olhando e...

- Tudo bem. – ele me cortou de forma gentil, esboçando um leve sorriso, e pegou o papel da minha mão.

- Obrigada. – sorri um pouco aliviada. – Desculpe incomodá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, não incomodou. – ele garantiu amistoso, antes de voltar à atenção para seu livro.

Aquela era minha deixa.

Antes de sair do restaurante universitário, dei uma olhada rápida para Alice, que fez um sinal de positivo para mim toda sorridente, e depois para o _quatro-olhos_, e o vi guardar o guardanapo em seu bolso.

Talvez fosse um bom sinal. Ou talvez ele apenas não quisesse jogar o papel fora sabendo que Alice poderia estar olhando. Vai saber.

* * *

><p>Meus planos naquela noite de segunda-feira eram deitar na minha caminha nem um pouco confortável e dormir cedo, mas não foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.<p>

Quando eu estava lavando a louça que sujei na janta, vi movimentações suspeitas de Edward pela cozinha e sala. Primeiro o vi, de canto de olho, guardar as coisas que estavam fora do lugar na sala. Depois ele veio até a cozinha e pegou umas pipocas de micro-ondas no armário. Enquanto uma pipoca estourava, ele pegou uns pacotes de salgadinho e chocolates em um fundo falso no armário aéreo. _Safado!_, pensei comigo mesma.

- Que diabos está acontecendo? – perguntei curiosa, secando a louça. – Vai dar uma festa?

- Mais ou menos. – ele respondeu sem me dar muita atenção. – Alguns caras estão vindo. Vamos jogar pôquer.

- Como é que é? – eu questionei incrédula, largando a louça e colocando as mãos na cintura. – Edward, é segunda-feira!

- E daí? – ele parecia não entender meu ponto. – Qualquer dia é dia de jogar pôquer.

Inconformada, ignorei a presença de Edward e terminei o que estava fazendo, seguindo o mais rápido possível para o meu quarto e me trancando lá.

Não muito tempo depois ouvi os tais caras chegarem e logo em seguida começarem a conversar _gritando_ na sala.

Deitada na cama, virei de lado e me tapei até a cabeça, o que, é óbvio, não abafava nem um pouco o som. Destapei os braços e peguei o travesseiro para tapar meus ouvidos. Funcionou, durante, tipo, dez segundos, e eu imaginei que fosse porque eles tivessem se calado por um momento.

Queria muito me vingar de Edward. Ligar o som bem alto quando ele estivesse dormindo, dar uma festa do pijama só de garotas, qualquer coisa. Apenas atrapalhá-lo como ele estava fazendo comigo naquele momento. Porém eu temia que, ao fazer isso, ele me colocasse para fora do apartamento. Afinal, recém tínhamos adentrado a terceira semana. Ele ainda tinha o respaldo do "mês de _test drive_".

Não sei por quanto tempo fiquei tentando não prestar atenção na barulheira que vinha da sala para conseguir dormir, mas eventualmente acabei desistindo.

Se não pode vencê-los, junte-se a eles, eu pensei. Quer dizer, eu tentaria vencê-los, é claro. No jogo.

Troquei o pijama pela roupa que vestia antes e rumei para a sala. Havia lixo por tudo e muitas pipocas no chão, inclusive algumas pisoteadas. Sem pensar muito na limpeza, já que eu não tinha nada a ver com isso, observei a mesa. Além de Edward, mais quatro caras estavam concentrados nas cartas. Apenas um deles percebeu minha presença.

- Quem é essa? – ele perguntou, um tanto malicioso, passando a mão livre nos cabelos loiros escuros.

Todos eles viraram em minha direção. O grandalhão que estava sentado perto de Edward sorriu antes de responder.

- É a colega de quarto do _Eddie_ aqui. – ele apontou para Edward.

Edward olhou feio para ele ante o apelido.

- Você não me disse que estava morando com uma garota. – o mesmo loiro de antes disse a meu colega de quarto, em tom de acusação.

Edward não lhe deu atenção.

- Caras, essa é a Bella. – ele me apresentou. – Bella, esses são Emmett, James, Laurent e Alec.

Eu só podia dizer que Edward e Emmett eram irmãos porque Esme havia me dito o nome do filho mais velho, e ainda assim eu tinha dúvidas se esse Emmett era mesmo o irmão de Edward. Eles não eram nem um pouco parecidos; enquanto meu colega de quarto tinha cabelos ligeiramente ruivos lisos e revoltos, os do irmão mais velho eram escuros, curtos e encaracolados. Edward era mais do tipo magro, e Emmett, musculoso. Talvez a única característica que eles compartilhavam era os lindos olhos verdes.

James era o tipo de cara que quase te come com os olhos. Seus cabelos loiros escuros eram curtos, e seus olhos castanhos eram cheios de malícia. Sentado, ele parecia mais baixo que Edward e Emmett.

Laurent fazia o estilo forte, como Emmett. Cabelos pretos e um sorriso simpático no rosto, que mostrava todos os seus dentes brancos brilhantes.

Alec tinha cabelos castanhos claros, olhos azuis e uma carinha de bebê. Parecia deslocado ali, como se não pertencesse àquele grupo. Mas essa era a minha opinião, e eu provavelmente estava errada.

- O que você quer? – meu colega de quarto me perguntou educadamente.

- Já que eu não consigo dormir... Pensei em me juntar a vocês. – expliquei.

Edward riu com vontade, mas, ao perceber que nenhum dos outros o acompanhou, logo parou.

- Fala sério, Bella. Garotas não jogam pôquer.

- Deixa a garota jogar, irmãozinho. – Emmett disse, colocando a mão no ombro dele. – Você sabe jogar, Bella?

Sacudi a cabeça positivamente e Emmett sorriu. Ele puxou a cadeira vaga ao seu lado esquerdo e fez um gesto com a cabeça, como se me convidasse para sentar ao seu lado.

Edward trocou um olhar com James e ambos abriram um sorriso debochado. Como sempre, meu querido colega de quarto estava me menosprezando por ser mulher.

Totalmente desgostosa com isso, decidi que daria o melhor de mim nesse jogo. Eu ganharia daquele bando de testosterona, nem que para isso eu tivesse que perder _metade_ das minhas economias.

É, metade... Porque eu realmente não estava disposta a perder tudo tentando.

* * *

><p>- Estou fora. – James declarou, colocando as cartas na mesa.<p>

- Sobramos só você e eu, querido. – eu provoquei Edward, que nem olhou para mim.

Ele olhou suas cartas, olhou para mim e, por fim, colocou algumas notas de cinquenta no centro da mesa.

- Eu aposto tudo. – eu disse impassível.

Edward, em um misto de surpresa e raiva, largou as cartas na mesa.

Gargalhei animada com mais uma vitória consecutiva e comecei a recolher o dinheiro da mesa.

- O que você tinha aí, baixinha? – Emmett perguntou curioso. Depositei as cartas na mesa para que todos pudessem ver. – Um _full house_. É, você tem sorte.

Sorri para ele.

- Mais uma? – perguntei, vendo os caras se entreolharem, aparentemente com medo de perder mais uma.

Jogamos mais uma partida e, após mais uma que eu ganhei, Alec inventou que eles estavam perdendo porque estava tarde e eles estavam ficando com sono. Todos concordaram de imediato. Muito feliz com todas as minhas vitórias da noite e todo o dinheiro que eu tinha conseguido, nem retruquei.

Abri a porta para os caras enquanto Edward começava a limpar a sujeira na sala e na cozinha. Emmett ficou para trás, parado do lado de fora da porta, enquanto os outros seguiam pelo corredor. Antes de segui-los, ele disse que gostou de mim e me deu um abraço muito apertado. Quando lhe disse que não estava respirando ele me soltou no mesmo segundo, pedindo desculpas. Sem graça, sorri e acenei para ele enquanto o via se afastar para alcançar os outros.

Quando tranquei a porta e virei para ver o horror que estava o apartamento, fui pega de surpresa ao ver que Edward já tinha tudo sob controle: quase não havia mais bagunça. Antes que eu pudesse me preocupar em ajuda-lo, ele disse:

- Boa noite, Bella.

Dei de ombros e lhe desejei boa noite também.

Assim que me deitei, peguei meu celular embaixo do travesseiro para ver as horas. Suspirei ao ver que o relógio dizia quatro da manhã, e me perguntei como diabos eu poderia acordar bem disposta na manhã seguinte – ou melhor, dali a algumas horas – para ir às aulas na faculdade.

* * *

><p>Acordei com o barulho estridente do meu celular bem perto da minha orelha. Crente que era o despertador apertei em um botão qualquer para desligá-lo. Tive vontade de arremessá-lo contra a parede ao perceber que ele continuava fazendo aquele ruído irritante.<p>

Abri apenas o olho direito para ver o visor. _Alice chamando_. Droga.

- Alô? – atendi, equilibrando o celular no ouvido sem precisar segurá-lo, de olhos fechados.

- _Bella!_ – Alice berrou do outro lado. – _Onde você está?_

Abri os olhos levemente apenas para constatar o óbvio.

- Na minha cama. No meu quarto.

- _Você estava dormindo?_

- Claro que estava!

- _Mas Bella..._

Fechei os olhos pelo que me pareceu um segundo e logo Alice já estava gritando de novo.

- _Bella, está me ouvindo?_

- Ai, não grita Alice. Estou ouvindo. – resmunguei mal humorada, coçando os olhos.

- _Ok._ – ela disse em tom de voz normal. – _Estou aqui em frente ao restaurante, esperando. À toa, pelo visto._

- O quê? – foi a minha vez de gritar. Eu tinha perdido a manhã inteira dormindo. – Desculpa, Alice. Pelo grito e por fazer você esperar. Acho que o despertador não tocou.

- _Hum..._ – ela murmurou pensativa. – _Tudo bem. Façamos o seguinte: você toma um banho e veste uma roupa, porque nós vamos para o shopping._

- Como é que é? – eu perguntei voltando a fechar os olhos.

Ainda estava com sono. E, é claro, não acreditava _mesmo_ no que eu estava ouvindo. Por que diabos a gente ia para o shopping, só porque eu faltei às aulas e não fui almoçar com ela? O que uma coisa tinha a ver com outra?

- Acho que eu não ouvi direito.

- _Você ouviu sim, não adianta se fingir de surda. Nos vemos em meia hora, na frente do seu prédio. Se você não estiver lá, eu vou subir e invadir o apartamento_.

Será que ela faria isso mesmo?

- Está bem. Meia hora. – concordei, embora inconformada, desligando o celular.

Meia hora era mais do que suficiente para tomar banho e me vestir.

Talvez eu pudesse dormir mais dez minutinhos antes de levantar...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong> NA:** Oi, oi!

Sei que o capítulo demorou um pouquinho, mas cá estou eu!

Capítulo simplesinho, pequeno e sem muitas emoções, mas aposto que vocês já perceberam que no próximo teremos confusões, hein? hehe

Sem previsão para a postagem do próximo capítulo, afinal, já estou quase entrando em época de provas e estou cheia de trabalhos para fazer para a faculdade... Mas saibam que estarei me empenhando em escrever e postar o mais rápido possível!

Obrigada a **Ary Lime, Christye-Lupin, Renata, bruna, carlaluisa, Carol01, Nila Cullen, A, marcela, Line Masen, GabiBarbosa, thaii, janicee, Baby Blair, Regina Swan Cullen** e** Anna Clara.**

Espero vocês no próximo capítulo e -_momento merchan_- que tal darem uma passadinha nas minhas outras fics que estão sendo repostadas? ;)

Beijooos!


	6. Cap4: Tendência para acontecimentos

**Meu colega de quarto**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Tendência para acontecimentos positivos ou favoráveis

_by Pandora A._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bella POV<strong>_

- _Oh. Meu. Deus_. – o grito de Alice ecoou pelo apartamento e eu levantei da cama em um pulo.

Logo percebi que os meus dez minutinhos haviam se transformado em meia hora e que Alice estava, de fato, cumprindo sua promessa.

- _Você é ainda mais lindo de perto!_ – ouvi Alice dizer, provavelmente a Edward.

Edward não lhe respondeu e eu ouvi seus passos duros pelo apartamento, parando em frente à porta do meu quarto. Ele bateu com tanta força que eu realmente acreditei que ele pudesse arrancar a porta apenas com as batidas.

- Bella, a sua amiga está aqui. – ele praticamente rosnou.

Antes mesmo de trocar de roupa eu abri a porta do quarto, dando de cara com Edward. Sorri amarelo, pedindo desculpas mudas pelo comportamento de Alice. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de me responder, apenas estreitou os olhos e logo me deu as costas.

Ele foi para a cozinha e eu fui até a sala, encontrando uma Alice _ligada na tomada_.

- Bella! – ela exclamou, saltitando até mim e me abraçando. – Ele é tão lindo!

- Alice! – eu a repreendi, me soltando de seu abraço. – Você não podia esperar mais um pouco não?

- Esperei meia hora. – ela apontou, e então me olhou de cima a baixo. – E você continua de pijamas. Agora, vai dizer que ele não é um deus grego?

Tinha certeza que ele estava ouvindo tudo, então decidi não responder nada.

- Eu sabia! – ela bateu palminhas, animada.

- Eu não disse nada.

- Quem cala, consente. – ela riu baixinho.

Totalmente descrente, estava pronta para lhe dar as costas e ir trocar de roupa, quando a vi me analisando com seus olhos cor de mel bastante observadores, e então espiando Edward por cima do balcão da cozinha – não que ela enxergasse muita coisa, eu imagino, já que a altura dela não colaboraria.

Meu colega de quarto, assim como eu, ainda não havia trocado de roupa. Ele vestia apenas uma calça de moletom e meias, deixando seu tronco musculoso à vista.

- Espera aí... – Alice falou mais consigo mesma do que comigo, olhando de um para o outro. – Vocês dois ainda estão de pijamas. – ela observou, colocando a mão no queixo de forma pensativa. – Bella! Vocês estão transando! – ela gritou de repente, me fazendo pular de susto e Edward virar na nossa direção, com os olhos arregalados.

- Alice... – eu murmurei muito constrangida. – De onde é que você tira essas ideias?

- Não tente me enganar, Bella Swan. – ela disse em tom de alerta.

Tapei o rosto com a mão e ouvi Edward bufar na cozinha.

- Bella. – ele me chamou visivelmente irritado.

Engoli em seco e fiz Alice sentar no sofá para me esperar enquanto eu ia falar com Edward.

Ele me pegou pelo braço e me levou até a área de serviço, onde Alice dificilmente conseguiria ouvir o que falaríamos.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei com falsa tranquilidade, tentando ignorar a situação terrível em que eu me encontrava.

- Tire a sua amiga daqui agora mesmo. – ele foi curto e grosso.

- Mas Edward... – eu tentei argumentar.

- Nada de "mas". – ele me cortou. – Eu fui dormir às cinco da manhã, e a última coisa que eu queria hoje era ser acordado por uma _pulga elétrica_ que só grita e fala um monte de besteiras. – ele explicou, irritado. Abri a boca para protestar, mas ele falou antes. – E sim, eu estou de mau humor. Agora sumam daqui antes que eu...

- Tá bom! – eu exclamei rapidamente, impedindo-o de completar aquela frase com um "eu te expulse do meu apartamento". – Estamos saindo em cinco minutos.

Saí praticamente correndo da cozinha e fiz um sinal para que Alice esperasse enquanto eu me trocava.

Embora estivesse com um pouco de receio de ser mandada embora, no fundo fiquei feliz por Edward ter se incomodado com a presença da minha amiga. Quem sabe depois dessa ele não pensasse duas vezes antes de fazer uma noite de pôquer sem me consultar primeiro...

* * *

><p>Alice e eu almoçamos vagarosamente no shopping, <em>colocando as fofocas em dia<em> – palavras dela.

Ela falou sobre a beleza de Edward durante um bom tempo, então decidiu choramingar pela falta de uma ligação do quatro-olhos – e eu fiquei tentada a lhe contar que ele havia me dito que tinha namorada, mas fiquei com pena dela –, depois falou sobre a festa de noivado de sua irmã mais velha, Cynthia, que ocorreria dali a alguns dias.

Alice contou, desapontada, sobre o fato de a irmã não tê-la deixado participar da decoração do casamento, o que a deixou extremamente triste. Ela me fez prometer que eu a deixaria organizar meu casamento, um dia, e, apenas para não desapontá-la, eu concordei. Não acreditava que fosse me casar um dia, já que não acreditava _muito_ no amor. Adorava ler livros e assistir a filmes de romance, mas, depois do divórcio dos meus pais, há muitos anos, eu havia deixado de acreditar que o verdadeiro amor existia.

É claro que eu não podia conversar abertamente sobre esse assunto com Alice, afinal, ela era uma romântica incorrigível. Acreditava no amor acima de qualquer coisa; que o amor podia mudar uma pessoa, que uma pessoa faria qualquer coisa por amor... Essas coisas.

Logo em seguida do almoço, Alice resolveu que deveríamos fazer umas compras. Bom, na verdade, quem faria essas compras seria ela mesma; eu odiava fazer compras e, mais ainda, odiava gastar meu dinheirinho com futilidades.

Depois de olhar inúmeras vitrines diferentes, entrar em várias lojas e ir experimentar roupas em diversos provadores, minha amiga resolveu me arrastar adivinhem para onde? É, isso mesmo que vocês estavam pensando: loja de _lingerie_. Aquela diabinha havia colocado na cabeça – e não havia Cristo que tirasse – que Edward e eu estávamos tendo um caso, e insistiu que eu precisava de roupas íntimas novas. Cansada de discutir e tentar me livrar dessa, apenas a segui em silêncio.

Uma vez dentro da loja, a baixinha diabólica pegou alguns _muitos_ conjuntos de _lingerie_ diferentes, um menor e mais indecente do que o outro, e me empurrou para o provador.

Balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, sem parar, eu olhava cada um dos conjuntos, tentando escolher entre o menos indecente possível para experimentar e _talvez_ levar. _Uma_ _lingerie _nova nunca era demais.

Sabendo que eu não me livraria dessa sem experimentar pelo menos um, comecei a tirar minha roupa. Quando estava tirando a calça, ouvi meu celular tocar. Tirei do bolso e logo vi que era Charlie. Preocupada, sem saber se ele tinha ligado para casa primeiro e descoberto todas as minhas mentiras, coloquei depressa a cabeça para fora do provador e mostrei para Alice o celular, dizendo-lhe silenciosamente que iria atender. Ela balançou a cabeça, concordando, e puxou um _iPad_ da sua enorme bolsa.

Voltei para dentro do provador e atendi o celular.

- Oi, pai. – eu o saudei ansiosa.

- _Bells. Como você está, filha?_ – ele parecia tranquilo.

Sem saber se já podia respirar aliviada, engoli em seco.

- Estou bem. E o senhor, como anda?

- _Bem, também. Onde você está? Eu..._

Antes que ele pudesse continuar sua frase, eu o interrompi.

- Por quê? Você ligou para casa?

- _Não, não._ – ele respondeu, parecendo não notar meu nervosismo. – _É que eu estou ouvindo uns barulhos._

Ufa.

- Estou no shopping com Alice. – _comprando umas lingeries extremamente indecentes, porque ela cismou que estou tendo um caso com meu colega de quarto que mais parece um deus grego e que, aliás, o senhor acha que é gay_, emendei mentalmente.

Que desastre...

- _Ah. Isso é bom_. – ele respondeu. – _Escuta, Bella, estou ligando para lembrá-la do aniversário do Billy. É nesse final de semana. E o Jacob vem._

- O Jake vem? – eu repeti de repente muito animada.

- _Ele vem._ – Charlie garantiu, estranhando a minha animação. – _Existe algo que você queira me contar?_

- Não? – minha resposta soou como uma pergunta. – Só estou com saudades dele.

- _Certo, então_. – ele ainda estava desconfiado. – _Você vem também?_

- É claro!

- _Nos vemos no sábado?_

- Sim. Até sábado, pai. – eu me despedi.

- _Até, Bella. Se cuida._

Desliguei o celular e encostei-me à parede do provador, sorrindo comigo mesma.

Jacob vinha para o aniversário do pai, ok. Este era o primeiro passo: encontrar-me com ele e pedir _aquele _favor. Se eu desse sorte, ele aceitaria. E aí eu só precisaria fazer com que ele pudesse vir a Seattle, para que eu pudesse provar para Edward que eu "realmente tinha um namorado".

O verdadeiro problema era ter que contar com essa maldita _tendência para acontecimentos positivos ou favoráveis_ que, geralmente, nunca andava ao meu lado...

**_Continua..._**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Oi, povinho! Tudo bem com vocês?

Ai, que vergonha, aparecer aqui com esse capítulo minúsculo, do tamanho da Alice (e do meu também, hahaha mas ninguém perguntou, então_ nevermind_!)... Mas com tanto entusiasmo e alegria quanto a nossa baixinha preferida tem!

Acho que vocês vão me entender... Eu meio que enferrujei na escrita, passei mais de um ano sem escrever praticamente nada, e ainda somado a falta de tempo _e_ de cabeça para sentar e escrever algo decente...  
>Espero que vocês me deem uma colher de chá e aproveitem o capítulo assim mesmo!<br>E eu prometo que o próximo será maior e melhor. No próximo capítulo: Jake! E confusões, é claro... hehe

Muito obrigadinha a quem acompanha e deixa reviews: **Ary Lima, GabiBarbosa, Chistye-Lupin, Carol01, Line Masen, Renata, janicee, bruna, MariCullen, Baby Blair **e** Gabriella 333.  
><strong>Obrigada pela companhia e pelos comentários, adoro ler as opiniões de vocês!

Próximo capítulo vem logo, I promise!

Beijinhos e até breve!

**PS: Hoje, mais tarde, terá atualização de _Breathe no more_. E o novo capítulo de _Written in blood_ sai até o final da semana!**


End file.
